1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to methods fitness equipment, and more particularly to workout bag assemblies.
2. Background of the Related Art
Working out with sandbags by lifting and swinging them is a great way to train and improve fitness. However, sandbags are not easily adjustable for an athlete. Although a sand bag holds a volume of sand which may be poured out to reduce the weight, the sand is not easily added back in, which requires tools like a shovel and storage container. Furthermore, removing sand from the sandbag can result in an unstable sandbag may during workouts because the sand will shift inside the bag. As a result, injury and/or damage to property can result if the bag is dropped during a workout.